So close, yet so far
by XxMidnightThiefxX
Summary: Kizuna's admits her feelings for Zetto, and reveals a bit of her backstory along the way. Zetto/Kizuna slash. Enjoy! Btw, this is my first slash, so sorry if it is bad. Please R & R! I want to have your feedback!


Disclaimer: I do not own Terrain of Magical Expertise or any of its characters.

* * *

It was more than just commitment. Many people think it was because I owed him some sort of favour. The truth is, I yearned to be with him, with a passion. Sure it started out as just a friendship, but it lead to something more. I want to be with him, and yet, I can't let my feelings show, not yet. Ugh, its all too much, I feel like my whole life is now dedicated to protecting T.O.M.E. instead of just hanging out and having fun, like all the other players. I don't know how I even got mixed up in it.

I remember when I first met him, it was long ago. Before all this trouble with the Forbidden Power. Joining for the first time, and feeling my whole world change, I had a place to go, and be free, I could go on, and battle who I felt like. Since I first discovered T.O.M.E. I have begun to withdraw from the world. I was just a few weeks into playing when I met him, I was wandering through ;Lavendera, peering occasionally into the crowds, seeing if there was anyone worthy. Then I saw him. I didn't realise it at the time, but in the end, I found out, I love him. When I first met him, he was just another young man, eager for battle. His spiky blue hair and smug grin stood out from the others. Not to mention the "Z" branded onto his outfit. I remember strolling over to him, and challenging him to a battle, he fought hard, and that was the day, I learnt what he really hid from everyone else.

We have now know each other for sometime, and some how both ended up in the same mess. At times I long to just be able to go back and play the game, but there is work to be done. Even now, when the Forbidden Power is said to be destroyed, is it really? As Zetto said, "Its somewhere out there, waiting to be discovered by some poor, unsuspecting soul, who might start this whole horrible chain reaction again." . This leaves me always on edge, for no one but us knows how true these words are. For no one else has suffered as we did. I don't even know what is the cause of all the problems, aside from the Forbidden Power itself of course. The hackers that we hired, and the time we spent, bothering and worrying, only to have the worst possible thing happen. When Alpha discovered the power before we did, I felt like I died inside. So much work, and for nothing! This started the chain reaction of us having to send in hackers to discover if he really had the power, and ended up with me nearly forfeiting my life. In my Tigerlilly form, I was able to push the power to its limit, and we found out what it was really like. At that point, I became truly scared, although I never showed it to anyone. I kept this to myself, much like most of my life. Yet sometimes I let things slip, those times I regret greatly.

For so long this secret life has been going on. I know all about Zetto's double life in T.O.M.E. but, he doesn't know about mine. Unlike him, I don't have another account, but I do have a side of me, that I let show when people have no idea, everyone thinks I only get on each day to do work. Well its more than that, even Zetto doesn't realise it, but I want to be with him. He is the reason why I keep working and following through with the problems. I didn't want to disappoint him. One day, we shall be together, and he shall hold me in his arms, just as I have always dreamed, then, we shall pull into a tight embrace, our lips brushing against each other, like butterflies in the night, wings beating and barely touching, before forming into a whole hearted kiss. Our faces pressing against the others, our arms, firmly linked around us, forming a bond. Tonight is the night. Tonight he will find out what I have yearned to tell him for so long. I shall admit my feelings to him, and tell him what I have waited for, for so long. I am so afraid though, as he shows no interest in me. Yet, he knows how to hide his true feelings, as do I. So much to learn from him, and so much to tell him.

- K

* * *

**This is based partially off TOME and part off a shipping thing that my friend and I are doing. I have tried to make it as accurate as possible, but feel free to point out any mistakes/typos. We think that Zetto and Kizuna are perfect for ****each other! She was actually the one to introduce me to TOME! Yay! I don't really know what this was about, I was just reading a TOME fan fiction and looking at Zetto and Kizuna drawing out them hugging in tight embrace and sort of just wrote it. **


End file.
